


challenge

by firewolf120



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolf120/pseuds/firewolf120





	challenge

When I saw the season finally for season 1 I thought of how interesting it would be if Norman had adopted Peter when his parents had died instead of his uncle Ben and aunt May. Peter still sees them but lives at Oscorp. And so this challange was born im hoping this idea interests someone who does it.


End file.
